


you're warm (home)

by littledgykid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Oscar Wilde, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledgykid/pseuds/littledgykid
Summary: Dan is a miserable law student. Phil is getting his bachelor's degree in library and information science. He's getting work experience in the university library, where they meet. After Dan stays way past the closing time, they bond over their love for literature (and Oscar Wilde).
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The semester was starting to pick up its pace and students were beginning to train to fight it. Dan was one of them. Or at least he wanted to be.

He hung out in the library 'til late in the evening, as many others. Spending hours there didn't help his anguish. He didn't really remember a thing he read.

The same thing repeated again and again for a full week. One of the students who were working at the library would politely tap him on the shoulder, flash him a sympathetic smile and ask him to leave. On Thursday they already addressed him by name. Dan was becoming more and more frustrated. With uni, with law, with the people all around him who could actually study, with himself.

He came back on Saturday. It was less crowded (people staring at him would freak him out and make him anxious) and Dan decided to just let studying go for today. It obviously wasn't working.

He walked around, browsing the wide range of books. He got himself water and went straight to the British and Irish classics section. He was actually able to read and enjoy those. His head was still hurting from the Friday night he had with some of his mates. They weren't mates per se, but Dan was friendly with them and didn't have much better to do.

He chose "Intentions" by Oscar Wilde and sat on the couch by the entrance. It was usually occupied, but it was a Saturday evening, so no one was really hanging out around there.

A man walked up to the receptionist. He whispered something, putting his backpack behind the desk. The woman got up, talking to him in a louder voice, pointing at some papers and drawers, while he nodded along.

The man was pretty. He was. Dan liked his hair. He was almost sure it was dyed, something he himself never had the courage to try out. It was weird that he didn't recognise him as one of the usual students that worked around here and just maybe that wasn't acceptable.

But he went back to his book and sipping on the water, trying to chase off his headache. Wilde believed that an artist's life was more important than the work itself, which fit. The book was full of Oscar's pictures, him in suits, with a lot of fur, a cane. Him with his lover and another where he is wrapped in a cape. He was confident, dramatic. Dan traced his fingers over the photos, idling and imagining the man's life through his written word.

"Hey, sorry, we're closing in 15 minutes."

Dan jumped at the voice. He turned his head to see the pretty man bent over the headrest of the couch and very, VERY close to his ear. It was already almost 10 PM so he must've been submerged in the essays a good few hours.

"Want me to check it out for you?" he asked in a low but warm voice.

"Uh.. I .. yeah, I guess I could take it out. It doesn't seem like I'll be studying anytime soon anyway."

The man nodded and took the book, slightly brushing their hands. Dan felt his face heat up, but he wasn't blushing. The library seemed empty besides him and..

"What's your name?"

"Dan-uh-Daniel Howell."

"Nice to meet you Dan. I'm Phil."

"Right, yeah", Dan smiled.

Him and Phil.

"It's a good book. You'll like it. Oscar Wilde. He was a hell of a man."

Dan wasn't sure how to respond and not out his admiration and slight obsession with Wilde.

"Wasn't he gay or something?" _Great going, Howell._

"I don't think they used that term yet but he sure was", Phil smiled, wrinkling skin around his eyes. He was a bubbly, cheerful person.

"I'll read it tonight and I'll tell you what I think about it tomorrow, yeah?", he tried matching Phil's smile.

"Tomorrow? Yeah. Yeah, see you in the afternoon."

He handed him the book back.

"Maybe I'll show you some other books tomorrow."

"...Maybe."

"Bye Dan."

"Good night, Phil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilde bringing the gays together at last. The other 3 chapters are already written, they need to be edited. They should all be up by Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very cute, very adorable. also this is my first fanfic, if it wasn't noticable *dab*

Dan came by the next day in the late afternoon, carrying a still warm carton box, hoping Phil wouldn't mind sharing a cinnamon bun with him. 

He placed "Intentions" and the invitingly smelling box right in front of Phil, leaning over the counter to see what he was doing.

"Busy?"

Phil turned to him, leaving whatever it was he was working on.

"Nope. What do you have there?"

"A cinnamon bun."

"Can I have some?"

"If you have time to talk to me, then yeah. It's Sunday, I doubt there's so much work."

"Let's go then."

Phil grabbed the box and sprinted towards the nearest table, with Dan following his step. He plopped himself down on a chair and, while Dan found a seat, already split the bun. 

"So, what did you think of the book?" Phil asked with his mouth full.

"Well, I read his books before, 'Picture of Dorian Gray' and 'The Importance of Being Earnest', but never his essays about aestheticism. He was.. amazing. Truly. He lived what he said, even if what he believed in was really out there. At least for that time."

Phil was struggling with his half of the bun, getting crumbs all over the desk. 

"You okay there, buddy?"

"It's really sticky." Phil sounded genuinely distressed, his forehead was wrinkled in frustration.

It took him a minute more to finish it off. He went to grab some tissues to clean up the mess, while Dan started cruising the library.

Phil approached him. "He believed the artist is more important than his work, and I think that's why I like stories about his life the most."

Phil touched spines of books in the queer fiction section as they walked. "The tale of him fighting his 'disgusting' wallpapers before his death. Or that quote that says that the only way we can get rid of a temptation is to give in."

He held Dan's eye contact, until Dan looked away. His breath has quickened and he was cracking his fingers.

"How did you end up working here?"

"My professor said it'd be a good idea because it's what I want to do in the future, so she recommended me. I've been here for a couple of months now."

"You fit right in."

Phil stood behind Dan, trying to figure out what was he looking for in the mythology section. 

"What about you? What are you studying?"

Dan shook his head. "I'm a first year law student. It sucks. Law is so boring."

"Why'd you choose it then?"

"It was a responsible thing to do and my parents wanted it."

"Mhm."

"And I have an exam tomorrow that I couldn't learn anything for. It just doesn't go into my head." 

"So you're here reading about…" Phil looked over his shoulder. "Greek mythos."

"Exactly."

"I can't say I blame you, Dan, but you should still study."

"I'll study later. First you have to show me some books you like."

"If you feel like reading more in the decadent movement, I recommend Baudelaire and Rimbaud. They're poets." He swiftly took out a couple of books and showed them to Dan.

"You can check those out for me, but I want to know what _ you _ like."

"Oh!" Phil rubbed his neck and chuckled awkwardly. 

"I really like science-fiction. 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' and anything by Isaac Asimov is my jam. I also read crime books, no matter how bad they are, kinda like a guilty pleasure." His voice got high-pitched as he kept speaking. He wasn't meeting Dan's eyes.

"I'm acting sophisticated while I read art, history and classic books, but I constantly read bad YA novels for fun. Sue me." Dan reassuringly bumped Phil's shoulder and turned to look in the young adult section. 

As they walked the aisles Dan kept piling more and more books in Phil's hands and it was starting to sway when he walked. Dan finally took half and recommended they take them to the desk, otherwise Phil will fall right then and there. He picked enough.

"We wouldn't want to ruin your face."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome. You have beautiful hair and eyes, Philly." Dan turned his attention to which books he should choose, as he couldn't read ten of them right away. He still noticed Phil smiling softly at him.

"I'll grab us a coffee, and you can check out these four books for me." 

"Have I become your servant, Howell?"

"I'll be skinned alive for the price of your coffee, Lester, be thankful."

By the time Dan returned with the coffees, Phil was busy with work, papers and students he neglected while with him. He gave him the latte and rubbed his shoulder, wishing him good luck. 

"I'll study some now that I can, I guess. Come around once you're finished."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just adore cuddling, in theory. enjoy the no sweat paper version

"Hey Danny, still here?"

"Uuh, yeah, I finished studying for the exam tomorrow. I think I kinda got it."

"I hope so, you look tired." Phil sat beside him, putting his legs up on the chair, resting his head on the couch headrest. "You know that everyone else is gone?

"Mhm, I noticed."

"I should kick you out and wrap this up."

"You should."

They stared at each other. Phil slowly scanned his face.

"When does your exam start?,"

"It's at 11 AM."

He smiled mischievously and got up. "Fancy a hot chocolate?"

"You have access to the café?"

"Maybe. I'll get both of us one. It's on me."

Phil's steps on the wooden floorboards sounded soothing, comfortable. Dan couldn't really see anything through the window but a few stars; he could see his reflection well.

The library was getting colder, late October creeping up on Dan, who was trying to get some warmth from the couch.

Phil was soon back . He was carrying two cups and a blanket under his armpit. Dan smiled as he took the cup, neither wanting to break the silent atmosphere.

Phil put the blanket over them. He sat much closer this time, their thighs touching. They watched each other in the reflection, intensely. Phil stuck out his tongue and started wiggling his eyebrows. Both giggled, like small children doing something they shouldn't be.

"Good luck tomorrow."

"I fucking hate it. I'm gonna drop out." He put his head on Phil's shoulder.

"If you hate it, I support you. But take the exam at least." He slowly put his arm around Dan's back.

"Mmm. Thank you, Philly," Dan sighed, tired, into Phil's neck.

"Call me after you're done. I wanna hear how it went." Dan hummed and handed him his phone, pressing harder into him.

"You're warm," he sighed out.

"So are you."

Everything was silent. Phil gave him his phone back. He started playing with Dan's curls.

"The library can get cold, so I have a spare blanket laying around."

"Phil Lester, you're a genius."

Dan's hair was soft and it smelled nice. His nose was cold against Phil's skin but he didn't mind. His arms engulfed Phil's frame. Their breathing started syncing. It was calming, watching the other's chest and shoulders rise and fall with each breath.

The clock of the university clocktower announced it was midnight. The sound made them jump, as they almost fell asleep in each others arms. Phil was the responsible one, throwing away the cups and prying the blanket from Dan, who didn't want to wake up. He had to be shook violently, Phil yelling at him to get his ass moving. He started cursing and ungracefully clambered up.

"You're in the dorms?"

"Yeah," Dan sighed out.

"I'm too. Come."

As he locked the library, Phil linked their arms together and started dragging the half-asleep Dan.

The walk was quick, but Dan was complaining of the cold, leaning hard on Phil, who was trying not to lose his balance and maybe fall in the mud.

As they entered the dorms, Dan mumbled his room number, which was thankfully in the same building as Phil's. He was already awake enough to fumble his way through his coat pockets and find the key.

"Your roommates will hate you." Phil leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, smiling at Dan's relief when he finally found it.

"I doubt they're here. At least I hope so."

Dan paused.

"Thank you very much for today, Phil."

Phil straightened up as Dan approached him with open arms, embracing him.

"You're warm."

"Yeah, so I've been told," Phil chuckled.

They stood, hugging, for some time. Dan slowly kissed Phil's nose, forehead and cheek, Phil smiling fondly at him. They were pressed up against each other, as if they were trying to get under the other one's skin.

"You should go in at some point."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Phil squeezed him tighter and then gently removed himself from Dan's arms.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better."


	4. Chapter 4

Phil was okay with waking up around 10 AM if he absolutely had to. His roommates wouldn't be loud in the mornings.

Today, Phil was jolted awake by his phone ringing, "Toxic" by Britney Spears filling the room. It was a time where normal people would be awake and productive, so he tried to emulate a voice which said "I've totally been up for a few hours". It didn't quite work.

"Hello?"

"Phil, I'm so fucking nervous, I can't do this. I don't ca-".

Dan was rambling and in Phil's half-awake state it was hard to follow or give words of encouragement.

"Dan. Dan, slow down. What's up?"

"The exam is in like 45 minutes and I don't know what to do, I don't know ANYTHING, I'll fail!"

"There's not much you can do now. What happens, happens..."

"Phil, that doesn't really help!". Dan's voice was high-pitched.

"Breathe with me."

"What?!"

"Breathe. With me."

Phil slowly breathed in, loud enough so Dan could follow. He held his breath for a couple of seconds and then exhaled, equally as loud.

"Sit down somewhere."

He could hear rustling on the other end. "I'm on my bed."

"Okay."

He repeated this, quite a few times. Dan was following.

"Dan. How are you?"

"Better." Dan's voice was quiet.

"If you were trying to give advice to your friend about an exam they'll fail, what would you say?"

"Uh.. It's just one exam. If you fail it, you'll try again. You will be okay." He was mumbling everything, unconvinced.

"Love, in 5 years, you'll forget this exam and this grade. They won't matter then." Phil's voice was still raspy from sleep.

It was quiet on the other end of the line.

"If you don't like law, take up literature or creative writing. Something you love. It's your life and your life only. You don't have to decide now, but keep that in mind."

"Smart ass."

"Text me when you finish. We'll get some takeout and hang out. That sound okay?"

It took him a second to respond. His voice was more confident now.

"Yeah, I'm texting you as soon as I'm done."

"What food do you want?"

"You'll need a lot of carbs to help you listen to me whine about the test, Philly. Dominos?"

"It's a deal, Danny."

"Great." He sounded happier now.

"Also Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"It's 10:50, you should probably run if you don't want to miss the exam."

There was a moment of silence.

"Fuck!"

A beat of footsteps could be heard as Dan ran around the room, packing his bag and getting his clothes on.

"I'm calling you as soon as I can!"

"Alright, good luck!"

The line went dead.

Phil fell back to sleep, forgetting to set an alarm. He was woken up by his ringtone once again, frantic Dan on the other line, hungry and ready for the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it. leave a comment, tell me what you thought. thank you for reading!


End file.
